


New Vettel family 4

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: New family [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di New Vettel family 3 ❤️ buona lettura a tutti❤️
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: New family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625485
Kudos: 6





	New Vettel family 4

NEW VETTEL FAMILY 4

Era impossibile, davvero se la stava prendendo con lui? Davvero credeva che fosse stata una sua scelta lasciare la Ferrari? Come doveva fargli capire che era stato liquidato da Mattia? Che doveva fare? Abbassare la testa e subire? Era normale che si fosse ribellato e che avesse dato anche delle rispostacce di tanto in tanto. Ultimamente le cose non erano andate esattamente per il verso giusto, prima quella dannata cena andata male, poi il licenziamento da parte della scuderia e, come se non bastasse, suo padre che si impuntava dicendo che la colpa era del suo stesso compagno quindi, la cena promessa dalla madre per riparare al torto fatto, era saltata, lui, suo padre, non voleva più, era convinto che per fare spazio al ragazzo lo avevano licenziato, in più il suo stesso compagno, che doveva essere il suo appoggio, non arrivava a capire che non era stato lui a volere tutto questo, stava manifestando i suoi 23 anni nel momento più sbagliato, ora che gli serviva il Charles maturo! Sembrava che qualcuno si stesse divertendo a sfasciargli la vita pezzo per pezzo, si sentiva davvero impotente. Aveva avuto l'ennesima lite con lui, aveva lasciato la casa con rabbia e aveva preso le bambine per riportarle ad Hanna, dinanzi a loro avevano sempre mantenuto dei toni pacati, erano davvero troppo piccole affinché potessero notare quanto i rapporti erano tesi, ma la sera, in camera loro, le cose venivano fuori, sembrava un inferno senza fine, urlavano e urlavano e, alla fine, lo vedeva andare a letto piangente. Arrivato a destinazione aveva salutato frettolosamente Hanna, le aveva chiaramente detto che non aveva voglia di parlare di tutto questo, voleva tornare a casa e parlare con Charles, provare a chiarire se davvero era possibile. Accelera con rabbia, quasi non si accorge quanto, odiava anche la pioggia che, al momento, gli impediva una visuale nitida e la possibilità di arrivare velocemente a casa. Era sovrappensiero e si accorge, solo in fine, del cane in strada, sterza di colpo e lo schiva ma perde il controllo della macchina che, inevitabilmente, sfonda il guardrail e colpisce in pieno un albero. Sente un forte dolore alla testa, nota che diverse persone stavano cercando di avvicinarsi, tasta la tasca della giacca e nota l'anello che avrebbe voluto dare al suo Charles, si, al suo amato, è proprio lui il suo ultimo pensiero prima che tutto diventi buio. "Charles..."

Era a casa ad aspettare Sebastian, avevano ancora molto da discutere, si sentiva arrabbiato e tradito, voleva parlare, voleva chiarire ma, man mano che il tempo passava, sentiva la paura crescere in lui, e se non sopportava più le liti? E se non voleva tornare più a casa ed era rimasto con Hanna? Scuote la testa con forza per poi guardare l'ora, no, il suo Seb non lo tradirebbe mai! Era sovrappensiero e sussulta quando sente il cellulare suonare, si affretta a rispondere quando non riconosce il numero, sente le forze venirgli meno e, senza accorgersene, si ritrova inginocchiato sul pavimento, Sebastian aveva avuto un incidente, era stato portato in sala operatoria e ora, in stato di coma indotto, era ricoverato. Non avevano potuto agire prima poiché la priorità era mettere in salvo la sua vita ma, ora che la situazione era stabile, avevano potuto contattare i suoi numeri di emergenza, ovvero il suo. Quando sa della cosa cerca di arrivare alla macchina ma gli tremavano le gambe, non voleva certo fare un incidente a sua volta quindi chiama suo fratello, era in zona per via di quella cena di famiglia poi saltata, si fa accompagnare in ospedale e si precipita velocemente in camera dell'uomo, è il primo ad arrivare, si avvicina al letto e lo accarezza piano sul volto, odiava quei dannati aggeggi attaccati a lui "amore mio, ma cosa è successo?" Non bada troppo a quando arrivano i suoi, a quando arriva Hanna, non gli interessava, Mattia aveva chiamato ma non aveva dato troppo peso nemmeno a lui, non voleva sentire o vedere nessuno che non fosse il suo Sebastian.

Erano passati tre giorni dall'incidente, era stato costantemente al suo fianco, non se la sentiva di lasciarlo solo, voleva stare con lui. Quando arriva il momento di svegliarlo si sente agitato, chissà come stava, sperava bene, aveva così tanta voglia di abbracciarlo, di baciarlo, voleva vedere quegli occhi azzurri guardarlo con dolcezza. Quando fu l'ora si mette da parte con gli altri della famiglia mentre svegliavano l'uomo, vede i suoi meravigliosi occhi aprirsi e sente la mano di Hanna stringere la sua, sentiva il cuore battere forte ma non potevano assalirlo, il medico era stato chiaro a riguardo, non potevano stressarlo, era in una fase delicata. Si avvicinano piano al letto e sente i genitori che provano a parlargli, non presta molto ascolto, è concentrato sullo sguardo di Sebastian, sembrava così confuso, anche quando lo guarda, invece che schiarirsi il suo guardo diventa ancora più cupo "Sebastian..."

"Charles, ma che ci fai tu qui? Eri di passaggio? Abbiamo una gara e l'ho dimenticato?" Vede Hanna avvicinarsi e l'ascolta attentamente.

"Sebastian, ricordi cosa è successo?"

L'ascolta e solleva appena le braccia "ho avuto un incidente, mi pare abbastanza ovvio, no?"

"Certo, certo, ma l'ultima cosa che ricordi prima di questo?"

La guarda confuso per poi sospirare "ricordo che siamo sposati, che abbiamo due figlie, che corro alla Ferrari con Kimi, ma che devo ricordare?"

"Charles, ti ricordi di lui no?"

"Hanna ma la testa l'ho battuta io o tu? L'ho chiamato per nome, ok che è entrato da poco all'Alfa Romeo ma siamo come una famiglia, ci conosciamo tutti, quindi si, lo conosco!"

Sente il sangue gelarsi, nota lo sguardo di Hanna e si precipita fuori di là andando a sedersi su una panchina fuori cominciando a piangere, non si ricordava di lui? Come poteva non ricordarsi di lui? Non poteva credere di non avergli dato neanche un bacio ma che, al contrario, si erano lasciati arrabbiati "Sebastian..." Singhiozza senza controllo sentendo una mano poggiarsi sulla spalla "Hanna..."

Accenna un sorriso porgendogli da bere e si copre meglio "non devi piangere, è solo una cosa momentanea, Sebastian ti ama davvero tanto, questo amore non può essere dimenticato con niente."

Sente le lacrime cadere e continua a guardare dinanzi a sé parlando senza guardarla "non ci speri? Un po' non ci speri che non abbia mai ricordo? Tornerebbe da te."

Sorride "mentirei se ti dicessi che, per un attimo, non c'ho pensato, ma poi mi è tornato in mente i momenti dolci che avete condiviso, la dolcezza che hai avuto nell'accettare le bambine con pazienza, nell'amore che loro hanno sviluppato per te, ho capito che non potevo permetterlo" lo guarda "Charles, ho detto a Sebastian che, dato che sei qui, si fermerà a casa con te, gli ho detto che avendo avuto problemi alle gambe è meglio che le bimbe non possano fargli male intenzionalmente, a te sta bene? Avrà bisogno di aiuto."

"Io lo amo..."

Accenna un dolce sorriso "lo so, lo so Charles, andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto, non sarà facile, ma andrà tutto bene."

Era passata una settimana da quando lo avevano risvegliato, tutti erano stati avvertiti di non dargli traumi improvvisi, Sebastian aveva enormi possibilità di recuperare la memoria completamente e, anzi, il medico aveva detto che era davvero questione di giorni, il soggetto era lucido e, a parte qualche frattura, completamente sano. Finalmente lo vede arrivare, non era andato a prenderlo in ospedale perché, con Hanna, aveva preparato tutta la casa per il suo arrivo, non poteva muoversi troppo e dovevano rendere tutto il più scorrevole possibile per non dargli stress, si sarebbe mosso con una sedia a rotelle, almeno i primi tempi.

Guarda Charles inarcando appena un sopracciglio "non so davvero perché devo stare qua ma va bene, voglio rimettermi il prima possibile, non ti sarò di alcun impiccio, insomma solo il minimo se proprio non riesco."

"Non mi sei di alcun impiccio Sebastian, come puoi pensarlo?" Si asciuga gli occhi appena i genitori lo portano dentro, avevano deciso di portarlo qui poiché era una zona a lui familiare e poteva risvegliare i suoi ricordi, ovviamente i genitori di lui volevano solo il bene di suo figlio, non che ricordasse per forza la sua relazione, ma il resto dei suoi due anni, circa, si. Dopo aver sistemato tutto saluta gli altri e raggiunge Sebastian in soggiorno accennando un sorriso "allora Sebastian, cosa ti va di fare?"

"Comincia col non trattarmi come un deficiente, tra circa due mesi sarò nuovamente in piedi e, l'anno prossimo, riprenderò il mio posto alla guida."

Annuisce "non era certo mia intenzione, non volevo certo insinuare questo, volevo solo sapere se ti serve che ti dica qualcosa sulla casa, roba simile insomma."

Sospira "non so perché, ma ho la sensazione di conoscere già parte di questa casa, forse ci sono già stato? I medici hanno detto che ho perso qualche ricordo ma che torneranno tutti in una manciata di giorni, spero velocemente, ci credi che ho dimenticato quasi due anni?"

"Si, lo so, sembra terribile, ma so che recupererai tutti i tuoi ricordi" sorride e poi lo lascia andare in cucina, non voleva ostacolarlo o stargli tra i piedi, asciuga una lacrima sbuffando appena, non voleva essere un debole ma il pensiero che non ricordasse mai che erano innamorati e stavano assieme lo tormentava. Si volta appena verso di lui, stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, sembrava così pensieroso "Seb è pronto il pranzo, vieni?"

Si volta verso di lui "adesso arrivo."

Lo guarda massaggiandosi un braccio "vuoi una mano?" Fa un passo verso di lui ma si vede fermare con un po' di astio.

"Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, è elettrica" sospira e scuote la testa "ma noi ci conoscevamo bene Charles?"

Lo guarda annuendo "si Seb, ci conosciamo bene" lo raggiunge in cucina servendo il pranzo, era dura, più di quanto pensasse, ma lui non era il tipo che si arrendeva.

Lo raggiunge e si avvicina al tavolo guardando poi i piatti e accenna una risata "hai cucinato tu Charles? Ci devo credere?"

Ridacchia "mai detto una cosa simile am- ico..." Lo vede appena confuso e sorride "ho preso tutto da asporto, insomma non voglio certo avvelenarti, ci manca solo che dicano che avevo paura di te."

Ride "ma tu non hai paura di nessuno, eh chubby bunny?"

"Ha-ha, non sei spiritoso, antipatico" cenano tranquillamente, parlano del più e del meno, aveva così tanta voglia di abbracciarlo, di baciarlo, la paura che potesse averlo perso era così forte, ma non era accaduto, o meglio, la cosa più importante è che non avesse perso la vita, il resto, a confronto, era sacrificabile, per quanto doloroso.

Era passata una settimana dall'incidente, aveva portato Sebastian di sopra per fare un bagno, la prima volta era stata terribile, non voleva essere aiutato con nulla e si arrabbiava con un niente, alla fine aveva gridato che se era qui era per aiutarlo e che doveva smetterla di fare la prima donna e farsi aiutare, che solo se non si sforzava inutilmente poteva sperare di guarire presto, da allora le cose erano andate meglio, certo non si appoggiava completamente a lui per le cose, questo mai, ma non era importante, era giusto, era Sebastian. Stava finendo di cucinare, aveva deciso di provare a fare la carbonara ma, almeno per il momento, il risultato non era esattamente dei migliori.

Cercava di stare tranquillo, era passata una settimana, non ricordava ancora nulla dei cosiddetti ricordi scomparsi, i medici avevano detto che sarebbero bastati un paio di giorni ma per ora ancora nulla. Inizialmente aveva pensato che, probabilmente, non erano poi così importanti i ricordi che aveva perso, la sua vita, la base della sua vita, era intatta dopotutto, eppure più passava il tempo in quella casa e più si convinceva di aver dimenticato qualcosa di davvero importante, tutto gli sembrava così familiare, si era riscoperto a conoscere le stanze ancora prima che Charles gliene parlasse. Con uno sbuffo spazientito si fa forza e si solleva dalla vasca facendo attenzione, non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi accudire in tutto da persone esterne, era già abbastanza stressante vedere Hanna e Charles, giornalmente, con quella faccia di pena in volto, non ne poteva più! Si asciuga come può e si veste prima di trascinarsi sulla sedia stringendo i denti al dolore, pulisce il bagno al meglio e poi si reca in quella che era camera sua al momento. Stava guardando distrattamente i contorni della stanza quando la sua giacca nera attira la propria attenzione, vi era un rigonfiamento in una delle tasche, si avvicina e cerca in essa estraendone una scatolina, sembrava una proposta di matrimonio, possibile che volesse rinnovare le nozze con Hanna? Apre la scatoletta e sussulta notando che l'anello non era femminile, bensì maschile, sente un forte dolore alla testa e la stringe con forza gridando "CHARLES!" Gli stava tornando tutto prepotentemente alla mente, l'incidente, le liti, il divorzio con Hanna... Charles...

Sente l'uomo gridare e molla tutto sul fuoco e corre di sopra, si sentiva terrorizzato "SEBASTIAN!"

Istintivamente afferra la scatolina e la nasconde, prima che la porta si aprisse, tornando a massaggiarsi le tempie respirando con affanno.

Nota il bagno vuoto e la camera aperta, teme subito che si sia fatto male e si precipita dentro col cuore in gola vedendolo li seduto "Sebastian!" Si avvicina velocemente vedendolo confuso e stanco "Sebastian, Sebastian che hai? Stai male? Ti sei fatto male? Ti prego dimmi qualcosa."

"Ti amo!"

Sussulta appena un po' confuso sentendo delle lacrime scendere "scusa? I- io non ho capito..."

Lo guarda e lo attira dolcemente a se baciandolo con amore sentendo le braccia di lui avvolgersi al proprio collo, come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Non voleva accadesse mai più, amava Charles, provava un sentimento talmente forte da sembrargli impossibile che non lo ricordasse. "Amore mio, amore" gli dà un paio di baci veloci accarezzandolo sul volto asciugando le sue lacrime come poteva, accenna una risata quando lo sente buttarsi contro il suo torace e farfugliare cose incomprensibili come delle scuse o la paura che potesse dimenticare nuovamente o che, se era un sogno, non voleva essere svegliato. "Piccolo, guardami" gli solleva il volto guardandolo serio asciugandogli piano le lacrime col pollice "liebe, mi dispiace, devo averti fatto soffrire veramente molto vero?"

Abbassa la testa notando che le lacrime cadevano sulle gambe di lui, non voleva piangere, voleva davvero smettere ma non ci riusciva, si sentiva felice e impaurito allo stesso tempo "ho avuto così tanta paura, paura che non saresti mai tornato da me, certo ero felice perché eri vivo Seb, ma non riuscivo ad accettare che l'ultima volta che ci eravamo visti io... io e te stavamo litigando, dannazione, non volevo fosse l'ultimo ricordo con te" ormai singhiozzava.

"Liebeling, non fare così, hey chubby bunny..." Gli solleva ancora una volta la testa e azzera le distanze baciandolo e avvolgendolo stretto tra le braccia, adesso che ricordava tutto poteva immaginare il terrore del più piccolo, la sofferenza, si allontana piano dalle sue labbra "prima di perdere i sensi, io pensavo a te, ho pensato a te."

Sgrana leggermente gli occhi guardandolo "a me?"

"Si, a te, io pensavo a te perché volevo rivederti, anche io volevo sistemare le cose Charles" lo accarezza piano sulla guancia "Charles, io..." Annusa l'aria "sento odore di bruciato."

"Cosa?"

"CHARLES, AMORE, QUALCOSA BRUCIA!"

"OH NO, IL PRANZO!" Si affretta a raggiungere la cucina e butta la padella, dove aveva messo la pasta per conciarla, sotto l'acqua. Dopo aver sentito Sebastian gridare il suo nome aveva temuto che l'uomo si fosse fatto male e non aveva riflettuto su nient'altro che non fosse raggiungerlo, si volta verso di lui sentendolo ora ridere "lo trovi divertente eh? Io l'ho dimenticato per correre da te!"

Continua a ridere "scusa, ma non riesco a smettere, sei davvero negato!" Ride afferrandolo quando gli arriva addosso ma senza farlo male.

Ride a sua volta "ti amo, ti amo Sebastian, mi sei mancato così tanto" si guardano negli occhi pochi secondi prima di azzerare le distanze.

Dopo essersi assicurati che stava bene, in ospedale, avevano lasciato passare un altro paio di settimane, al momento Sebastian era fuori con le piccole e Fabian mentre lui, Hanna, e la propria famiglia preparavano una festa a sorpresa per lui. "Coraggio ragazzi, abbiamo quasi finito, tra poco Seb, Fabian e le piccole rincaseranno, deve essere tutto perfetto per quel momento" nota che chi aiutava ridacchiava per il suo entusiasmo ma non era importante, insomma era normale fosse così felice no? Hanna era stata dolce e leale nei suoi confronti, non aveva negato che, inizialmente, un po' aveva pensato che Seb sarebbe stato nuovamente suo, lei lo amava ancora dopotutto, ma poi aveva ammesso a se stessa che non era così che aveva mai voluto l'amore di lui e si era riscoperta altrettanto felice che si fosse ripreso.

"Ammettilo Fabian, perché Hanna e Charles non sono venuti con noi? Io lo so che avete qualcosa in mente sai?"

Ride "fratellone, mi sei mancato da morire giuro, se non ti tornava la memoria ti avrei mollato un pugno con tutta la mia forza pur di riaverti." Lo vede appena titubante ma sereno, stava spingendo lui la sedia a rotelle per farlo rilassare un po', le piccole erano sempre volute stare accanto al papà e ora che erano sul vialetto di casa corrono avanti "bambine, fate attenzione ok?"

"Si zio, apriamo la porta a papà."

Ride "va bene" appena vede Charles aprire la porta intercetta il suo sguardo e capisce che era tutto pronto, porta Seb in casa, con l'aiuto del ragazzo, ed è allora che sbucano fuori tutti gridando sorpresa. Ridacchia vedendo che sussulta appena, anche se si aspettava qualcosa non si era mai veramente pronti a tutto.

Guarda il proprio ragazzo e lo bacia con amore poggiando la fronte alla sua "amore mio, abbiamo deciso di fare questa festa non solo per la tua guarigione ma anche per..." Si morde appena il labbro inferiore.

"Lo so piccolo, lo so" accarezza dolcemente il labbro del ragazzo per impedirgli di continuare a torturarlo e poi lo avvicina baciandolo ancora. Dopo un paio di settimane dalla sua guarigione aveva contattato un centro specifico per potersi riprendere, avevano stabilito all'incirca due mesi per una buona guarigione, ovviamente non avrebbe potuto correre queste gare, forse l'ultima chissà, certo non ne era felice ma adesso doveva badare alla priorità, doveva rimettersi per la nuova stagione. In questi due mesi non avrebbe potuto vedere Charles nemmeno il giorno del suo compleanno, lo avrebbe videochiamato, non era la stessa cosa ma entrambi dovevano accettare dei piccoli sacrifici, anche se, non vederlo, lo avrebbe sicuramente demoralizzato un po'. "Ti chiamerò..."

"Lo so, ma mi mancherai comunque" vede i suoi occhi e lo bacia a stampo, sarebbe partito domani, lo avrebbero accompagnato i suoi genitori, avrebbe voluto anche lui ma non poteva, doveva raggiungere la scuderia per la gara imminente "tra due mesi sarai nuovamente a casa amore mio, tutto sarà come prima." Si stringe a lui chiudendo gli occhi, dovevano fare ciò che era giusto per Sebastian.

La festa era stata piacevole ma aveva preferito andare a letto non troppo tardi poiché doveva raggiungere la clinica in mattinata, aveva salutato Charles che sarebbe partito poco dopo per raggiungere il circuito, il suo compagno gli aveva fatto capire quanto fosse rammaricato ma lui gli aveva chiarito che era cosciente che non era lui a non voler venire ma che dovevano concentrarsi sul giusto da fare, il suo posto sarebbe stato preso da Antonio Giovinazzi, Kimi non aveva accettato questa possibilità, non se la sentiva. Arrivato alla clinica scrive al suo ragazzo, proprio come promesso.

SV.- Ciao liebeling, sono appena arrivato alla clinica, ok non proprio adesso adesso ma ho conosciuto il mio medico e il mio terapista, volevo farti sapere che vedrò tutte le tue gare ok? Ma questo era scontato. 15.26

CL.- Ciao amore mio, come stai? Hai già parlato delle terapia che farai? Comunque darò il massimo per te amore, voglio che tu sia fiero di me! Ti amo❤️ 15.28

SV.- Hahaha, calmo calmo amore, si ho parlato di quando comincierò le terapie e quali dovrò fare, comincio domani chubby bunny, sto bene, non ti devi preoccupare per questo ok? E sono già fiero di te, per tanti motivi, ti amo tanto anche io❤️ come stai tu? 15.30

CL.- Io sto bene amore, scusa se mi sono attardato, Mattia mi ha chiesto di te e ho parlato con Antonio per la prossima gara, cazzo non vederti qui mi irrita! 15.45

SV.- Non devi scusarti amore, non pretendo certo il cellulare attivo ogni momento, devi fare ciò che devi e lo stesso vale per me ok? Ho messo in ordine la stanza, pensavo di guardare un po' in giro ma non so nemmeno se posso in realtà. 15.46

CL.- Hahaha non vorrai farti rimproverare, vero amore? 15.47

SV.- Haha, fai lo spiritoso bunny? Io posso fare ciò che voglio, no? No, direi di no haha. Va bene amore, ci sentiamo dopo ok? Sistemo quello che devo e finisco di parlare con chi devo per il da fare, a dopo piccolo, ti amo ❤️ 15.48

CL.- Va bene amore, sta attento, ti amo tanto, davvero davvero tanto ❤️ 15.49

Sospira accarezzando il nome di Sebastian, già sentiva così tanto la sua mancanza? Possibile? Scuote la testa e va alla macchina mettendosi a vedere i dati per la nuova pista, non era una cosa anormale, era ovvio che gli mancasse, avevano passato un periodo davvero pesante e tutto quello che voleva era non separarsi mai da lui, se solo fosse stato possibile si sarebbe chiuso nel centro con lui ma, prima di partire, si erano promessi massimo impegno in quello che dovevano, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Raggiunge Antonio e accenna un sorriso, voleva davvero fare il massimo anche come compagno per lui, lo avrebbero fatto anche per Seb.

Finisce di mettere a posto le cose in camera, ovviamente si era assicurato di poter seguire le gare mentre era bloccato li, al compleanno di Charles mancavano circa tre settimane ma, per fortuna, non avevano gare in quel giorno, quindi, avrebbe potuto parlare col ragazzo qualche oretta al cellulare, certo non amava stare a telefono ma, pur di vederlo, se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene.

Erano passate settimane, aveva dato gli auguri a Charles a mezzanotte promettendogli che avrebbe fatto lo stesso in videochiamata l'indomani, adesso erano più di 20 minuti che provava a chiamarlo ma niente, sospira e posa il cellulare, aveva da fare, doveva pensare a rimettersi in piedi il prima possibile, voleva tornare a casa ma lo voleva fare al massimo delle possibilità.

Era stata dura vedere le diverse chiamate di Seb e non rispondere nemmeno ad una, erano state tre settimane pesanti, le gare erano andate come erano andate e, tra queste e gli allenamenti del suo ragazzo, non avevano avuto molto tempo per sentirsi, ormai aveva davvero un bisogno disperato di rivederlo. Non era un'idiota quindi aveva chiamato la clinica, chiedendo massima riservatezza, e aveva chiesto se, solo per la giornata del proprio compleanno, potesse stare accanto a Sebastian, ovviamente aveva chiarito che non sarebbe stato d'ostacolo in alcun modo ai suoi allenamenti, aveva solo bisogno di questo dannato giorno. Erano quasi le otto e mezza del mattino, ormai Seb era sicuramente andato agli allenamenti, sapeva che alle otto in punto aveva la prima sessione, infila il camice e apre la porta sentendo il cuore cominciare a battere più forte quando lo vede. Stava facendo uno sforzo immane per stare in piedi ma, nei suoi occhi, vedeva perennemente il fuoco e la voglia di non arrendersi mai, gli arriva alle spalle mantenendo la sedia quando si siede, si vedeva che era stanco, teneva gli occhi chiusi e respirava con fatica, sembrava appena appena turbato, possibile fosse perché non aveva risposto?

"Accidenti, dannazione voglio fare progressi più velocemente" batte appena un pugno sulla sedia cercando di calmarsi, era così irritabile perché Charles non gli aveva risposto? Certo non aveva considerato che il ragazzo amasse dormire fino a tardi ma, cazzo, almeno oggi poteva farlo un sacrificio no?

"Onestamente a me sembra che tu stia facendo molti progressi mon amour, sei troppo severo con te stesso, lo sei sempre stato" lo vede voltarsi velocemente verso di sé e accenna un sorriso "non dovevi farmi gli auguri?"

"Meine Liebe" lo afferra e lo tira a se baciandolo con trasporto, non aveva nemmeno notato di essere stato lasciato, quasi, da solo con lui ma era meglio così, aveva bisogno di questo tempo "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Liebe." (Buon compleanno amore mio.)

Lo guarda ridacchiando appena, accarezzandolo sulla guancia "darò per scontato che lo hai fatto" lo bacia ancora poggiando la fronte alla sua "mi sei mancato così tanto amore mio..."

Ride guardandoli "sei stato bravo Sebastian, che ne dici di prenderti questa giornata? È speciale no?"

Lo guarda e accenna un sorriso per poi accarezzare dolcemente la mano di Charles "grazie ragazzi" guarda il suo fidanzato e poi va con lui in camera e accenna un sorriso "devo fare una doccia amore mio."

Lo guarda arrossendo appena "ti aiuto io Sebastian, si lo so non vuoi essere aiutato ma..." Abbassa lo sguardo "loro ti hanno..."

"No, no non mi sono fatto aiutare da nessuno, ma voglio che tu mi aiuti" lo guarda negli occhi e si avvia in bagno e si sistema in una di quelle vasche dove poteva stare seduto, ovviamente aveva detto che avrebbe sempre fatto attenzione e, comunque, il pavimento era antiscivolo "spogliati, vieni con me in vasca."

Lo guarda sentendo il volto caldo per poi fare come diceva, appena nudo entra in vasca e si posiziona alle sue spalle, aprendo l'acqua, cominciando a passargli la spugna sui muscoli, voleva evitare di stare a guardare troppo il corpo del compagno, sapeva di essere davvero pazzo ma lo amava e, dopo mesi, era ovvio provasse desiderio, non avevano fatto l'amore già da tempo con quelle cazzo di liti "amore mio..."

Gli afferra la mano che stringeva la spugna, facendogliela cadere, e lo tira ad avvolgerla intorno al suo membro muovendolo su e giù cominciando a sospirare di piacere "mi manchi..."

"Seb" sentiva il volto in fiamme "mi manchi anche tu, mi manchi davvero tanto, ma non voglio farti male, non lo sopporterei solo per un desiderio" lo bacia sulle spalle stringendo la presa un po' di più muovendolo su e giù sul suo membro, ormai anche il proprio era eretto e dolorante.

Lo afferra dolcemente portandolo dinanzi a sé e accarezzandolo piano sui fianchi guardandolo negli occhi "amore mio" lo invita a sedersi dolcemente, punta il membro contro di lui e lo penetra dolcemente facendolo sedere completamente baciandolo con desiderio, la schiuma aveva permesso di entrare molto più facilmente nel suo corpo "piccolo..."

Chiude gli occhi una volta che era seduto in braccio a lui, sentiva l'acqua che continuava a cadergli addosso ma la ignorava "amore mio" sente le lacrime agli occhi e azzera le distanze baciandolo con amore, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, geme sulle sue labbra sentendo il proprio membro schiacciato tra i loro corpi "Seb..."

"Sono qui piccolo" lo bacia dolcemente a stampo più volte cominciando a carezzargli il membro per rilassarlo, appena lo vede pronto poggia le mani sui suoi fianchi e comincia a muoverlo su e giù senza problemi, anche dopo l'incidente non si era mai lasciato andare. Lo sente gemere e stringersi maggiormente contro il proprio corpo, la sua voce, il suo profumo, il suo calore, tutto questo gli era mancato da morire "Charles..." Lo stringe maggiormente sui fianchi sentendo il proprio membro pulsare dolorosamente, azzera le distanze catturando la sua bocca con la propria cominciando a muoverlo con più forza su di sé.

Stava steso con lui sul letto, gli accarezzava dolcemente la guancia guardando il suo dolce sorriso, il tempo era tiranno, adesso capiva cosa volessero dire, il ragazzo era qui per solo questo giorno, sembrava di aver fatto tutto e niente allo stesso tempo, non aveva importanza, aveva bisogno solo di questa giornata, con lui "ti amo, avevo davvero bisogno di stare una giornata tranquillo con te."

Sorride e si avvicina baciandolo "mmh, bhe, non eri il solo amore mio, ma adesso mi dovranno convincere ad andare via, non ci riusciranno voglio essere onesto, quindi dovranno corrompermi, non riusciranno nemmeno in quello, a finale? Mi butteranno fuori amore mio" ride con lui standogli stretto stando attento a non fargli male, eppure era così, lui di andare via non aveva voglia. "Torna a casa con me amore mio" si stringe forte a lui sentendo appena gli occhi lucidi "lo so... adesso non puoi farlo... sono un'idiota."

Lo stringe chiudendo gli occhi sospirando appena accarezzandolo tra i capelli "siamo due idioti, amore mio, anche io non voglio lasciarti andare."

Sorride per poi alzarsi e baciarlo con amore, anche se adesso dovevano salutarsi nuovamente, sapeva che la prossima volta che si sarebbero rivisti non si sarebbero lasciati più "quando torno tu mi verrai incontro sulle tue gambe amore mio" lo accarezza dolcemente sulle labbra con un dito ricambiando il suo sorriso.

Ridacchia baciandolo piano sul dito per poi mordicchiarlo "e, nel caso mi vedi ancora su questa sedia, sarà ancora solo un saluto."

Si rattrista appena "non dirlo Seb, ti prego..."

Accenna un sorriso "scusa piccolo mio, non volevo rattristarti."

Dopo il loro saluto i giorni erano trascorsi piuttosto lenti, non stava avendo molta fortuna nelle gare ma Sebastian sembrava stesse andando bene con la terapia, o almeno lo sperava, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa con lui. Questo era il giorno in cui l'uomo avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa con lui ecco perché stava andando a prenderlo, arrivato alla clinica parla con i medici che era stato abituato a vedere sempre quando interrompevano le chiamate tra loro per farlo esercitare, lo avevano condotto al corridoio dove era la sua stanza, svolta l'angolo velocemente ma quello che vede gli tira il morale sotto terra. Seb, il suo Seb era ancora seduto sulla sedia a rotelle, cosa significava tutto questo? Non era riuscito a rimettersi in forma? Erano i medici che volevano tenerlo ancora sotto controllo? Non sapeva cosa fosse ma sapeva che era egoista stare a pensare che lui voleva che il suo ragazzo tornasse a casa con lui "ciao amore mio."

Si volta verso di lui accennando un sorriso felice "oh liebeling, ciao amore, finalmente sei qui, cominciavo a non sopportare più di vederti sempre tramite uno schermo" lo bacia con dolcezza "ho una cosa per te, vieni in camera" entra per primo con la sedia.

Cerca di non piangere e poi svolta l'angolo entrando in camera e sussulta, Sebastian era in piedi! "Amore mio, ma cosa..."

Sorride camminando tranquillo prendendo un pacchetto dal comodino, l'altro lo aveva in tasca, si avvicina a lui vedendolo completamente rintontito "sorpresa amore, cammino da solo già da due settimane, certo non devo esagerare e devo continuare a fare esercizio col mio personal trainer, a casa." Sorride vedendolo sgranate gli occhi ora lucidi "vedi amore, non ho potuto comprarti nessun regalo quando sei venuto qua, al tuo compleanno, non volevo chiedere a nessuno, volevo essere io a sceglierlo, a personalizzarlo per te." Lo accarezza sulla guancia passandogli poi il pacchetto.

Chiude gli occhi e, questa volta, non riesce a trattenere delle lacrime che percorrono velocemente la guancia, prende il pacchetto accennando un sorriso cominciando a scartocciare la carta "Seb, il regalo più bello me lo hai fatto tu alzandoti, non posso chiedere davvero di più" sgrana leggermente gli occhi, era bellissimo, era un bracciale "oh Seb..."

Lo prende e lo aggancia dolcemente al suo polso vedendolo continuare a fissare teneramente ogni ciondolo e guardarne uno particolarmente confuso, sorride e comincia a spiegare al ragazzo. Era un bracciale, i ganci di apertura e chiusura erano le loro due macchine in miniatura. Era composto dalla data della sua prima vittoria, come ricordo, e una data successiva di diverso tempo, lo guarda sorridendogli per poi accarezzargli il volto. "Questa è la data della tua prima vittoria, questa è una data futura, sono due date che, spero, rappresenteranno, per te, due avvenimenti di immensa felicità. Si Charles, la seconda data è il giorno in cui vorrei tu mi sposassi, il giorno del nostro matrimonio." Nota che adesso le lacrime erano diventate davvero impossibili da trattenere e estrae la scatolina vedendolo poggiare appena le mani sul volto per cercare di scacciarle via, con scarso successo, si inginocchia e apre la scatolina mostrando l'anello con le incisioni S❤️C "Charles, mi vuoi sposare?"

"Sebastian, Sebastian" si inginocchia e lo stringe con forza cominciando a piangere sulla sua spalla.

Lo stringe ridendo appena "ok amore, questo lo devo prendere come un si o come un no?"

Ride tra le lacrime "si, si, lo devi prendere come un si, scemo" si stringe nuovamente a lui con forza "ti amo Sebastian, ti amo così tanto."

Sorride accarezzandolo dolcemente lungo la spalla lasciando che piangesse "ti amo tanto anche io, amore mio."

Finalmente era tornato a casa, aveva detto a tutti che sarebbe passato a salutarli domani, che oggi l'avrebbe presa di riposo con il suo ragazzo "allora domani vedremo le bambine eh? Mi mancano davvero tanto."

Sorride "mi dispiace, non ho mai potuto portarle con me" si avvicina a lui baciandolo con amore.

"No amore, hai fatto semplicemente ciò che è giusto, non era un posto adatto a loro quello." Lo avvolge con le braccia ricambiando il bacio che da dolce diviene subito profondo e passionale, lo porta in camera con sé e comincia a spogliarlo rapidamente, adesso nulla esisteva se non loro due "ti voglio" vede il suo sguardo lucido di desiderio e si sfila la maglietta lanciandola per terra cominciando a spogliare il ragazzo a sua volta. Lo fa stendere sul letto e lo sovrasta dolcemente senza allontanare le labbra dalle sue lasciando che i bacini si toccassero con forza, si solleva appena in ginocchio e sbottona la cintura vedendo il suo volto ora rosso, era una visione davvero eccitante quel ragazzo. Sbottona i pantaloni e tira giù la zip prima di tornare a concentrarsi su di lui mordendolo piano sulla patta.

"Seb, fa male" ansima di piacere stringendogli appena i capelli, gemendo quando finalmente sente il membro libero, inverte le posizioni, facendo sempre attenzione, e si libera degli indumenti guardandolo "sei uno stronzo, mi torturi?" Lo vede divertito e poi gli abbassa tutto di colpo sentendo il membro pulsare più forte "io ti voglio" stava per chinarsi ma si sente fermare e tirare.

Gli impedisce di cominciare a stimolarlo per poi voltarlo verso di sé, di spalle, accarezzandolo piano lungo la linea divisoria dei glutei "diamoci piacere a vicenda no? È mancato ad entrambi dopotutto" gli allarga piano i glutei e da una forte leccata sul suo ano sentendolo piagnucolare di desiderio "sei davvero bollente piccolo" da ancora un paio di leccate più forti prima di scendere lungo le palle, che prende in bocca come può, succhiandole con forza.

Geme sentendo le sue attenzioni ma non voleva essere da meno, voleva dare a Seb lo stesso piacere che lui gli stava dando. Prende il suo membro e lo stringe appena cominciando a leccarlo tra le palle ed esso sentendolo diventare sempre più duro, muove velocemente la mano mentre sale piano con la lingua, che preme sul glande, prima di accoglierlo in bocca fin dove arrivava continuando a stimolare sotto con la mano. Stava succhiando forte quando sussulta sollevandosi appena "Sebastian!" Stringe con forza le sue gambe lasciandosi sfuggire qualche gemito.

Lecca lentamente la base del suo membro mentre le dita affondano in quel buco così stretto ma terribilmente caldo e invitante, sente il membro cominciare a pulsare un po' più forte e estrae le dita, mettendosi seduto, e tirando Charles a sua volta affinché si sedesse accogliendo completamente il membro. "Lo vede inarcare la schiena e lo trattiene baciandolo sul collo mentre il ragazzo gemeva tra piacere e dolore, spinge una mano tra le sue cosce obbligandolo a stare poggiato al proprio torace "rilassati piccolo, sono tutto dentro va bene? Rilassati" lo bacia lungo il collo portando una mano a stringergli un fianco, cominciando a farlo muovere, e l'altra si muoveva tra i capezzoli, che strizzava con forza fino a farli divenire sensibilissimi, al membro, che masturbava con colpi decisi. Dopo un paio di spinte lo attira a stendersi a letto avvolgendolo completamente e sovrastandolo in parte, comincia a spingere con forza sentendo il materasso muoversi e cigolare sotto i suoi colpi ma non riusciva a fermarsi, non poteva, lo desiderava troppo.

Stringe le lenzuola con forza e anche gli occhi, sentiva il dolce peso di lui sulla schiena e il materasso sotto di se piegarsi ad ogni nuova spinta "Sebastian, Sebastian ti prego, si si ti prego spingi li, quel punto si, mi pace, Sebastian ti prego..." Si muove come può sentendo la mano di lui raggiungere il proprio membro, non resiste oltre e, dopo un paio di colpi, viene abbondantemente sul letto.

Sente la mano sporca del suo seme, era bollente come lui, la venuta lo aveva reso ancora più stretto, aumenta il ritmo lasciando che i corpi si scontrassero, gli unici suoni in quella camera erano i loro gemiti e la pelle che batteva contro la pelle dell'altro, dopo poco raggiunge il compagno in una venuta da capogiro.

Stavano ancora stesi a letto, si erano coccolati per tutto il tempo, si volta verso il compagno accennando un sorriso "ti piace?"

Lo guarda e poi torna ad ammirare e accarezzare il bracciale, specialmente la data del loro matrimonio "stavo pensando, prenderò il tuo cognome col matrimonio signor Vettel?"

Ridacchia sollevandosi su un braccio "io pensavo di metterli entrambi, tipo Charles Leclerc-Vettel o Vettel-Leclerc."

Lo guarda un po' incuriosito e si avvicina a lui "davvero accetteresti di chiamarti Sebastian Leclerc-Vettel?"

"Certo" fa spallucce "ho il cognome di mio marito, qualcosa non va?"

Lo guarda avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo con passione "ho deciso, io sarò il signor Charles Vettel-Leclerc."

Ridacchia "amore, ne sei sicuro? Guarda che a me va benissimo il contrario."

"Sebastian, amore, ne sono sicuro come sono sicuro di volerti sposare" lo guarda serio.

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso, usava il suo nome completo solo se era arrabbiato o voleva che prestasse ascolto a un discorso serio. " Ich liebe dich, Charles Vettel-Leclerc, ich bin stolz dich meinen Mann zu nennen. (Ti amo, Charles Vettel-Leclerc, sono orgoglioso di chiamarti mio marito.) Lo vede confuso e ride avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo con passione.


End file.
